Silence
by JamesWithWitchyLils
Summary: A short story about a young mans day in London. Based of off the Harry Potter series.


The silence is deafening. The city is fast asleep under the moon's watchful eye. There were no cars buzzing on the streets normally busy streets of downtown London. The tall, steel buildings aglow, towered over everything. To most this may sound like a peaceful scene, but then I am not most people. I had found out my world was ending, hell, it was already over. I think back on the last month, pondering what is next in my life.

 _I stared into the watchful eyes of the lady sitting across from me. Her icey blue eyes piercing into mine, with a look of determination; her brown hair sweeping across her shoulders and down her back, with an elegance only she could succeed._

 _"I-" We both start before a small smile appears on my face. Violet smiles in a way that clearly states_ you first _. I stand up in front of her seat before getting down on one knee._

 _"Violet, I love you. You are the sun of my life. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. My day starts when I see you and ends when you leave. I want to be with your forever. Violet, will you marry me?" I pull a ring out of my pocket and hold it up to her, looking to see glee her face. Only, it wasn't glee, or anything good for that matter; all I saw was fear and sadness. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She said something I couldn't make out, then ran._

I'm sorry. Looking back I realize that the two words she said before she ran were I'm sorry. The two words mean nothing. If she had truly loved me she wouldn't have left, or at least, she wouldn't have left how she did. I suppose she never did love me. That makes it hurt more, but it also forces me to move on.

I continue walking down the dark streets of London hoping to see something that could tell that I have to move on. I hear something something, and run to see what the fuss was. In a better state of mind I would not have run to see, but I was not in a better state of mind. I saw two men holding what looks like small twigs pointed at each other.

"You! How could you? My brother is dead! Your best friend's, dead, because of you! His Lily, DEAD! YOU ARE THE REASON HARRY IS AN ORPHAN!" cried the taller of the two. His stature of average height, looked much taller. His face covered in a look of rage that twisted what would have been a beautiful face, into one of a gruesome beast. His long, raven black hair fell into his eyes, shadowing the grief that someone so young should not have had to felt.

"No, Sirius! It wasn't my fault! You must believe me! They- they threatened me. Said that they would kill me if I didn't tell them where James and Lily were! You are my friend!" The shorter, mousier of the two men stuttered, and cowered, his round face streaked with tears. His blond hair in a mess that could only be described as rats nest.

"I am NOT your friend, nor will I ever be!" The taller man, Sirius, bellows. I tried to scurry away, but as a backed up I bumped into one of the trash cans I had been hiding behind. The smaller man jumped and yelled out, "Who is there!" Out of nowhere a flash of light came out and hit the can, knocking it over to reveal me standing behind it.

"HELP!" I cry out, hoping that someone might hear me.

"Silencio!" Sirius yells out. I go to yell again, but my voice gets caught in my throat. My eyes widen in panic and as I go to run I hear "Petrificus totalus" and I no longer can move. My feet snap together and I fall to the ground. I hear feet hitting the cement behind me, but I cannot see. I can sense that their are people gathering behind me, but neither Sirius nor the other man notice.

"S-Sirius!" The short man sobs, "He is a muggle!"

"I'll deal with him when I'm done with you, Peter" Sirius barks at him, determination gleaming in his ocean blue eyes.

"NO!" Peter yells, and next thing I know there is an amber explosion. The last thing I hear before everything goes dark is the cackle of the man, who had lost everything.

 **\- A.N.- This is a short story I wrote for an English assignment that slowly turned into a one-shot. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
